The Little Usagi
by fujoshiWe
Summary: Misaki thought of Usagi-san in the night and when he woke up in the morning, he found something that he didn't expect at all! But he felt that he liked it. What's that ? ? Read and Enjoy ! !
1. Chapter 1

**I fix this story as I have promised... but I'm only fix the error-typing, not the grammar ( I'm so soooorrryyyy for that =) )**

Yay, it's my second fics… and I hope you like it =) ….. and I'm soooorrryyyy… my grammar is still bad ad usual, gomen (_ _)

(anyway I still couldn't find the junai series... T_T does anyone know…???)

Enjoy……..

And don't forget to review…. X3

"Why do you walk so funny Misaki ?" Sumi smirked as he spotted his friend walking towards him.

"Uuuh, just, just a little too much work," Misaki answered nervously. He then sat beside his senpai.

"Work huh ?" His smile wider. "Looks like your Usagi-san made you busy last night."

"Shut up !" Misaki yelled while blushing madly. As Sumi began to tease him more, Kamijou the devil entered the class and everyone fell silent.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

CHAPTER 1

"Shit, shit, shit ! Stupid Usagi !!!" Misaki cursed as he went home after all his class ended. He rubbed his sore bottom. groping the wall to support his body, he continued to walk.

'What did that bastard think !? Does he think I'm a toy ?!' Misaki continued cursing during his way home. He remembered about last night. 'we did it FIVE TIMES !! how culd he did it ?! And the result is like this now. I can't walk straight and my entire body nearly broke ! Not to mention I felt sleepy all day and Kamijou the devil threw tree books, an eraser, and a ruler at me because I fell a slept during his class. AAARRRGGHH !!'

"I'm home…"

"Welcome back," Akihiko walked downstairs, greeting his lover.

'Ha ! Happy to see you still fresh after last night,' Misaki glared at his lover who walked towards him. But he couldn't help but blushing when remembered the "Last Night" part. No matter how much he hated it, however he really really enjoyed it ! And Misaki hated himself to have such a thought like that.

"Misaki what's wrong ?" Akihiko's voice concerned. "You look pale," He cupped Misaki's cheeks in his hands.

Misaki refused the urge to kill the man in front of him right then and there. he slapped Akihiko's hands. "Heh, whose fault is it do you think ? It's because SOMEONE use my body as a toy ALL night long," he doubled his glare at the man.

"…. But I can't help it. Misaki just so cute last night and I couldn't control myself when you begged at that time. remember ?" Akihiko whispered with his husky voice, making Misaki blushed hard.

"SHUT UP ! What do you mean !? I never d- aaaahh," he was cut as Akihiko began to slip his hand under his shirt and the other hand rubbed his front pants."Usagi-saan, stop aaahh…"

"Stop ? But you already hard here my love," he pinched Misaki's nipple. Misaki's moan even loud. "See ? You like it." Akihiko licked his earlobe.

Misaki shuddered, "no, I- aaahh. Mmm… Usagi-sann. Seriously, stop. We haven't dinner yet. Unn…." But of course our great lord Usami-sensei didn't obey it.

half an hour later………….

"How was your school Misaki ?" Akihiko began conversation as the two of them ate their dinner.

"Hmm ? School was the same as usual. Kamijou the devil threw book at us as usual. Well, although today he seemed a little more strange though."

"Strange ?" Akihiko asked interestly.

"Yeah," Misaki wondered why Akihiko always interested at his professor anyway ? "At first he looked annoyed since he entered the class. But when he got a sms , he was blushing terrribly while he read it. And after that he got angry more easily than usual." Suddenly his face paled, "but I swear I saw him smiling while the entire class wasn't look at him ! I swear he smiled !" Misaki shuddered, "that was even scarier than to see him angry !"

Akihiko chuckled, "is that so ? I bet that sms was from his lover."

"Waah… that's so unbelievable. I want to know what kind of woman that can make the demon blushing and smiling like that. Oh, maybe she is devil too…"

Akihiko just smiled. He loved to see his lover talking with passion like that. 'Misaki is cute'

Misaki glanced at the smiling man in front of him, "ano, Usagi-san-"

"Yes my love ?"

Misaki blushed 'doesn't this rabbit have a shame ?' "Umm, no, I just wondered why do you always seem have an interest with Kamijou-sensei ? I mean, usually you act nonchalantly about everyone."

"He is my friend," Akihiko answered calmly. "I often borrowed books at him. And he always helps me with almost of my manuscript."

"F-friend ?" Misaki asked nervously. "as far as I knew you don't have many friend. Oh I see, he helps you with your manuscript. Is he like Aikawa-san and Isaka-san ?"

"No, of course not. Hiroki is my childhood friend and very dear friend to me. Don't compare him with those people." Suddenly Misaki stood up. "Misaki ?"

"I'm finished. You can continue yours. I'll do my dishes," he walked to the kitchen hurriedly and began to wash his plate. 'Aaah… what's wrong with me !? why am I jealous ?' Misaki stopped his thought. 'Wait, did I say "jealous" ? ugh, it's pointless to feel jealous. It's not like Usagi-san has no friend. Of course he has ! well, although I can't imagine the friendship between a devil and a pervert.' He sighed, 'I can't assumed he has no one he loved beside me' Misaki's face went red with his own thought. He continued to wash the glass, 'he always says he l-l-loves me every two second right ? He always plays with my body too, and-"

"What are you thinking Misaki ?"

The brunette almost jumped ten feet as cool hands wrapped around his waist, "Usagi-san, you startled me ! that's good I didn't drop this glass !" 'Why the hell I always can't feel his presence approaching me !??'

"Misaki is cute," Akihiko whispered with husky voice, sending shiver down misaki's spine.

"Shut up !!" Misaki struggled in Akihiko's arm. "I'm 21 years old and a normal college student. And I'm a MAN ! Ah, where do you put your hand bastard !"

Akihiko tightened his grip and began caressing the soft skin underneath Misaki's shirt. "Mmm… But Misaki is so cute when he jealous."

"W-what !? W-w-who was jealous ? I don't know what did you mean. Hahaha…" Misaki laughed nervously.

Akihiko turned him around so they was stood face to face. "Misaki, I love you."

Misaki blushed (again), 'why am I blushed so much ??!!' he avoided his lover's gaze, "stop saying pointless thing !"

"It's not pointless because I love my Misaki." Akihiko captured his lips with his own. The brunette resisted first but soon finally gave in as usual. They kissed gently for a few minutes.

"You know," Akihiko spoke as they parted. "Don't worry," he began to kiss and suck Misaki's neck. "Hiroki is just a dear friend," Akihiko unbuttoned the younger male shirt."

"O-oh yeah," Misaki stiffled his moan.

"Yeah," Akihiko gave a hard nip on Misaki's collar, making him moaned even loud. "But I only have one dear lover in my life," once again he kissed Misaki hard.

Misaki tilted his head back, giving the man more access to kiss him and wrapped his arm around Akihiko's neck, deepening the kiss. He was happy to hear his lover's word. "Usagi-san…" he broke the kiss, staring at Akihiko with half lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed with heat.

Akihiko choked at that gaze. He got hard instantly. "Misaki," he pushed the younger man on the edge of sink while kissing him hardly.

"Ack," Misaki gasped when he felt something hard poking hid upper thigh. "No, no, not now Usagi-san. We just had do it before dinner. My bottom still sore !"

"But I need my Misaki now," Akihiko took Misaki's hand and guided it to front of his jeans. "You see ?" he whispered with his best-seductive-tone voice that never failed to make Misaki hard.

"Unn… Ahhh…" Misaki's head was going to explode. He could feel Akihiko's hard bulge through his jeans. It sent shiver of pleasure down to his groin and soon he got hard too, "U-Usagi-saan…" His knees trembled.

Akihiko smirked at Misaki's reaction. He pulled Misaki over his shoulder quickly and ran upstairs to his bedroom. He kicked the door and threw Misaki on the bed, then climbed on top of him.

"Nah Misaki, since we are both hard don't you think we have to do something with it ?" he leaned down till their face centimeter away apart.

"You stupid crazy rabbit !!"

And their voice could be heard as soon as they started their "activities".

Akihiko wrapped his arm around Misaki's waist, "good night, sleep well my love." soon he fell asleep.

"Yeah, you too."

They laid in bed after their exhausted "activities", snuggling to each other. Misaki stared at his lover's calm face silently. 'He is very handsome when sleeping, ah no, he is always handsome everytime……….. AAHH what am I thinking ?!!' he blushed and buried his face on Akihiko's chest. 'Why am I shy with my own thought !? I'm not some stupid love-sick girl !!!' Misaki screamed in his head.

After a few minutes he still couldn't fell asleep. He stared again at Akihiko's face. 'He always always do whatever he wants. It's harassment ! Hhh, if only he could resisthis stupid pervert hormon. Did he know he often make my body sore !? and I'm sure I can't walk straight tomorrow. He should tried to be the uke so he could experienced the sore !' Misaki spoke in his mind. 'Heh, but it's IMPOSSIBLE. I can't imagine he become the uke, haha… but if I'm the seme…' Misaki continued to reflect an image about the uke-usagi and seme-misaki –although he was sure his face was going to melt – until he fell aslept a minute later. He have a weird dream about that.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Misaki opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He glanced at the clock on the wall, '07.00… must prepare breakfast.' Rubbing his dizzy eyes, Misaki tried unwrapping the arm around his waist that hugged him. But suddenly he froze.

1 second….

2 second….

3 second….

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Misaki screamed on top of his voice. He sat immediately "WHAT THE HELL !!" He couldn't believe his eyes. The owner of those arm wasn't Akihiko. There he was, laying on the bed, naked, with a young man, a TEEN !! Misaki's eyes almost jumped from his head.

The boy grumbled, he rubbed his eyes and glared at Misaki, "What !"

Misaki couldn't say anything. But wait, he knew that violet eyes, that silver hair, and that bad mood when he woke up….

"Y-y-y-you… U-U-Usagi… san……?

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Sooo…. What do you think…??? Please Review Oookaaay….. XDDDD

Thankz….

I'll post the next chapter next week... I still work at it... The lemon will be in the next chapter, so enjoy…

fujoshiWe_


	2. Chapter 2

Aaahh.. finally I can finish this chapter… :D

I'm sorry it's been so long since the first chapter, but this week I was really busy with everything about university entrance…

Thankz a lot for FreshPrinceLover who betaed this chapter. Thank you…!

And thankz a lot for you all who read and reviewed my story.. you have no idea how happy I am… XDDDD

Disclaimer : although I didn't say the disclaimer in the last chapter I'm sure you all already know Junjou Romantica belong ti Nakamura –sensei….

Read and enjoy..!

"Y-y-you… U-U-Usagi….. san….?" Misaki stuttered. His eyes widened in surprise, his mouth agape, his body frozen. He couldn't say anything more.

The boy in front of Misaki rubbed his eyes and continued to spread a very dark aura. He obviously looked very pissed off now. He then raised his body to sit up.

"GYYAAAAHHH….!" Misaki startled by that sudden movement. He moved backwards and fell from the bed, landing on his back.

"Misaki, what are you doing?" The boy asked, surprised at Misaki's action "Did you have a nightmare?"

Misaki covered his naked body in a hurry by pulling the blanket from the bed onto himself. "The hell with this nightmare!" Misaki yelled. He then closed his eyes and mumbled, "it's only dream, dream, dream, dream, dre- ahh !" his eyes snapped open as a hand touched his cheek.

"Misaki, are you okay? You look pale."

Misaki stared at the teen openmouthed, 'Oh Kami-sama… please tell me it's only a dream…….'

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

CHAPTER 2

Misaki was cooking breakfast as usual. This morning he decided to make steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish and bacon. Once it has all cooked he set it on the table.

"Perfect," he mumbled, proud by his own work. He then called his landlord, "Usagi-san, breakfast is ready."

A minute later the mentioned man appeared from his room and walked downstairs. Misaki almost dropped the glass of orange juice when he saw the figure that walking downstairs.

The silver haired boy (yeah, let's call him boy from now on) wore a light green T-shirt with the picture of bear on the chest and a pair of blue jeans. He borrowed them from Misaki since all of his usual clothes were too big now. Misaki just couldn't believe The Great Akihiko Usami could turn into a boy like that. Akihiko now only 170cm tall, have big-round violet eyes, pale skin, the curve of his chin wasn't sharp like before, he was thin and have non-muscular body, he is so….

"Good morning Misaki." He now even had a high pitched voice! He is so… Misaki's eyes never left Akihiko's new figure.

"It's been five minutes solid and you've only stood there, looking at me with those lustful eyes Misaki. Do you want to attack me, hmm ?" Akihiko smirked, sitting in front of his breakfast.

"Wha-... No, of course not!" 'Geez although he may have turned into a boy he is still pervert!' "I just still can't believe it. It's not every day your landlord turns into a... seventeen year old boy. What happen to you!" He sat on his chair.

"Seventeen? Hmmm, so I look like seventeen years old now? That's interesting." Akihiko rested his chin on his arm.

"How can you be so calm about this! It's your problem! We should find how to return you into your initial form !"

"Oh? So you mean that you prefer my adult form huh? Do you love me more with my adult form?" Akihiko smirked, playfully.

"Shut up! That's not the point!" Misaki blushed. "Just eat the breakfast before it gets cold." Misaki sighed then picked up his chopsticks.

"Yeah." Akihiko took his chopstick too. "Itadakimasu." They said in unison and began eating.

As Misaki washed their dishes after breakfast, Akihiko sat in the living room reading a book. He glanced at Akihiko. He wore a pair of reading glass. He looked really calm while reading. Sometimes he smiled at the interesting part and once a while he flipped the page softly. Suzuki-san sat in silence beside him, making him looked more childish with his innocent face. 'He looks so, so…. Hhhh' Misaki continued washed the dishes absentmindedly.

"USAMI-SENSEI ! You have finished your manuscript, right? I've come to pick it up!" Suddenly the front door swung open and revealed a red-haired woman. Both Misaki and Akihiko stopped what they did.

Akihiko groaned, "No, it isn't finished yet. Go home."

"Aikawa-san," Misaki walked to the living room and greeted her nervously.

Aikawa stood on the spot. She stared at the boy who sat on the couch, then at Misaki, then at the boy again for a few seconds. Then she asked Misaki, "Misaki-kun, who is he?" She pointed at the boy on the couch. "Where is Sensei?"

"Umm, ano... Usagi-san.." Misaki was confused about what he should say next.

"I'm right here," The boy said nonchalantly. "The manuscript isn't finished yet, so you can go home."

"…." Aikawa fell silent. She only stared at the boy.

'Stupid Usagi!' Misaki cursed. "I can explain Aikawa-san" Misaki said to the woman who still stared at the silver-haired boy silently.

"So, you are Usami-Sensei?" Aikawa asked the boy.

"Yes." Akihiko answered shortly, continuing his reading.

"Aikawa-san, look, I'll try to explain; Usagi-san-" Misaki tried to explain but was cut in his mid sentence as Aikawa grabbed Akihiko's shirt collar.

"Then I don't care that you're a boy or an old man or whatever you turn into," Aikawa glared at him. "I. Need. The. Manuscript!" She finished her sentence while emitted her I-will-kill-you aura.

"No, I can't," Akihiko answered stubbornly.

"Yes you can. I'll make you," Aikawa responded surely.

"…." Misaki didn't say anything as he watched the scene in front of him. Akihiko and Aikawa were glaring at each other. It looked like a fight between a mother and her son. He sighed, 'looks like I don't need to worry about Aikawa-san.' He glanced at the clock. "Shit, I'll late for my class! Aikawa-san, Usagi-san, I'm leaving," he gathered all of his things and then got his shoes.

"Wait Misaki, I can give you a ride to university." Akihiko turned his face from Aikawa.

"No, you can't." Misaki and Aikawa said in unison.

"You have to finish your manuscript." Aikawa said.

"You're now "underage", you have no license to drive."

Misaki exited the penthouse while leaving Aikawa dragging and yelling at Akihiko to finish his work.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Misaki walked down the street alone. Usually Akihiko would have given him a lift to the university. Secretly, he felt a bit disappointed. Suddenly his head started pounding. 'Speaking of Usagi-san, what was actually happened to him? Why all of sudden he turned into a boy like that? He's only 170cm I think, his big, round violet eyes, pale skin, the curve of his chin wasn't sharp like before, thin and non-muscular body, he is so CUTE !' Misaki stopped his in his thoughts. "What? No! I'M NOT GAAAAYY!" he screamed and banged his head on the wall. People around just stared at him with wide eyes and he could hear a few murmurs.

"Wow, he's gay?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cute too. Maybe I can ask him to go out with me."

Misaki spent his entire day daydreaming about new Usagi-san. He couldn't focus in all of his classes.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"I'm home," Misaki announced while entering the penthouse. "Ah, Aikawa-san. You're still here." he spotted Aikawa sat in the living room, facing Akihiko who was on the opposite couch and who looked obviously very pissed off.

"I'm sorry Misaki-kun, we were talking about his manuscript that SHOULD have been submitted three days ago and some new project. I'm sorry for disturbing you." She said apologetically.

"Yes, you're disturbing us." Akihiko said, rudely whilst pouting like a child.

"It's your fault!" Again, Misaki and Aikawa said in unison, making Akihiko jealous.

"Anyway Aikawa-san, I'm going to make dinner now, would you like to have dinner here? I'm sure you haven't eaten anything since this morning because you have been in a meeting with Usagi-san."

"Thank you Misaki. You're so kind." Aikawa smiled and Misaki began cooking dinner.

"So, you found Sensei like this just this morning?" Aikawa asked in disbelieve. "What's the cause?"

'Her reaction's a bit late' Misaki thought. "Huh, if only I know the reason." Misaki chewed his food.

"Maybe it's because of our love-making last night; it was a little more violent than usual." Akihiko smirked.

Misaki almost spat out the food in his mouth. He blushed, "Shut up, you pervert! It's nothing to do with l-l-l-last night lov- ahh, I don't know!" He blushed harder when he remembered about last night. "Aaanyway, it won't be bad for his career, will it?" suddenly he remembered.

"Hmm, I don't know," Aikawa sighed. "He can't appeared in public with his current state. I think that's fine as long as he doesn't need to show in public.

"Then I won't show in public, problem solved." Akihiko said in calm voice then sipped his drink.

"That's not what I meant, you little brat!" Aikawa growled. "How about if you were to get an award! You can't hide from the public forever!"

"Usagi-san, Aikawa-san is right. You can't stay like this forever. You need to continue your past live." Misaki said concerned.

Akihiko just continued eating and soon the topic ended.

"Thank's for the dinner Misaki-kun, it's very delicious. But I need to go home."

"Yeah, you're welcome, be careful, Aikawa-san."

"Sensei, I'll pick up the manuscript tomorrow. You better have it ready or I'll have your head!" Aikawa warned Akihiko. Akihiko only mumbled something inaudible.

After Aikawa have left, Akihiko went straight to his office, but of course after pecking Misaki's lips, "I'll do my work Misaki. Good night."

"Good night," Misaki replied and blushed. It was a little strange being kissed by a boy but he taste of Usagi-san's lips didn't change. He then went to his bedroom to sleep.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

The next day in the afternoon Misaki didn't have class so he stayed at the penthouse and cleaned it.

"Usagi-san, I think you should go to doctor tomorrow. We can't let you in that state forever. That's bad for your career. And besides-" Misaki stopped mid-sentence as he felt someone hug him from behind. "Usagi-san, for God's sake, can't you just be a good boy and don't fool around? I'm busy cleaning this house!"

"I'm out of my Misaki, I need my refill now." He mumbled on the back of Misaki's neck since he was a bit shorter than Misaki.

"Please be a little serious, stupid old man. Don't try to do something weird! Here you have a problem with your own life and you don't care at all about it!"

"Of course I care about my state." Misaki could feel the boy behind him smirked. "So I want to try to make love to you with my current state now."

Misaki dropped the vacuum cleaner he was holding, "What! What are you thinking, stupid old man!" He struggled in the boys arm. But much to their surprise, Misaki could easily free from Akihiko's grip.

"….."

"….."

They stood in silent until realization hit him. "AHA, you can't trap me from now Usagi-san ! You're just a little brat now." Misaki laughed. "Hah, I can't believe this moment finally come. Hahaha…."

Akihiko just stood there, 'Shit, he's right. I can't trap him anymore with this body. I'm much weaker now.' He stared at his own arm, 'and my hand are so damn small !' he stared at Misaki who still laughed. "I'm not brat!" And without any warning, he began chasing Misaki.

Seeing his lover ran towards him, Misaki automatically started running too. They ended chasing around the apartment for fifteen minutes.

"Misaki just give up, let me touch you!" Akihiko said, panting. He tried chasing Misaki again.

"No I won't!" Misaki pulled his tongue, mocking Akihiko.

"Misaki you, ugh….." Suddenly Akihiko held his own head. He gripped the wall to support his body.

"USAGI-SAN?" Misaki hurriedly approached the boy who looked as though he was in pain. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly while tugging Akihiko's shoulder to help supporting his weight. He cried, "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I don't know that running like this could make you so much in pain, I'm sorry! Does your body feel weird? Maybe this is because of your young body?" Tears began rolling down on his cheeks.

"Misaki…" Before Misaki knew what was happen, now he was pinned against the wall with Akihiko kissing him hungrily. He tiptoed to reach Misaki's face since he was shorter. He used all of his might to pinned Misaki.

"Usagi-san! You bas-" Kiss. "Mmm, you're" Kiss. "Faking the pain" Kiss "Unnn" Misaki managed to say between Akihiko's hot lips.

"Because that's the only way to catch you." Akihiko continued with his kisses. Misaki started to struggle harder, making Akihiko loose his grip on Misaki's hands. But Akihiko had been planning for that. Before Misaki could run again, he groped Misaki's crotch harshly, making the brunette gasped in surprise. "You can't run from me for a second time, my love. You know you want me." Akihiko smirked when he felt Misaki get hard under his palm. Then they kissed again.

Misaki slowly stopped his struggle and gave in. He cupped Akihiko's chin and tilted the boy's head more, Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki's neck. They kissed gently at first but become more passionate as their tongues battled for dominance. Neither of them wanted to lose.

As the time went by, Misaki felt that their little making-out session was a bit different it's not as hard as usual. His lover couldn't dominate him like he would be able to do before.

Then, out of his consciousness, Misaki flipped their position so now it was Akihiko who was pinned against the wall. He grabbed the boy's chin roughly and kissed him hard. Soon Misaki forced Akihiko's tongue back to his mouth and exploring every inch of that wet cavern. They didn't apart for a few minutes until Akihiko broke their kiss. Misaki stared down at the boy in front of him. Akihiko's mouth agape and he panted heavily (maybe that's because his lungs now was smaller so he couldn't save much air), his half lidded eyes were watery with tears.

At that sight Misaki lost his mind. He slammed Akihiko back against the wall again, kissing him fiercely. Akihiko who was surprised by his suddenly lustful uke only went along with Misaki's work, too weak to protest. He liked it actually.

Akihiko felt his knees weak. He slid to the floor, landing on his back with Misaki on top of him. Misaki started kissing along his jaw line and down to his neck and chest as he lifted Akihiko's shirt. He sucked and nipped once awhile, leaving red hickeys on the boy's body. Akihiko couldn't stifle his moans, making Misaki more excited.

"Nnn, ahh Misaki… you're so active this time," Akihiko lifted his shoulder, allowing Misaki to toss his shirt.

Suddenly conscious of his own actions, Misaki stopped his assault. 'GAAAHHH what I've done!' he screamed in his head, but his body still stayed, he hid his face on the crook of Akihiko's neck.

"Misaki?" Akihiko said. He tried to look at Misaki but the brunette's weight pressing him limited his movement.

"…" Misaki stayed silent, busy with his own thoughts.

"Misaki? Why did you stop?" He rubbed Misaki's back soothingly. A few seconds later Misaki lift his body a little.

"Usagi-san, do you remember," Misaki whispered while nipping Akihiko's earlobe. "In the episode _chika-chika cheap star _(*), you said that you would be interested to see me top you when I got taller than you."

_A/N (*) please read the manga_

"Misaki..." Akihiko shuddered at the hot breath on his ear.

"I'm sure you remember." Misaki raised his body and sat on Akihiko's hips. Well, now I'm taller than you, brat" He smirked playfully.

Akihiko amazed at the sight of Misaki on top of him. "Heh, so you want to take me? The last time you tried to do it you failed." He teased Misaki.

Misaki blushed. "Shut up! Now is going to be different!" Misaki managed to maintain his composure. "I'll make you feel as sore as you've made me feel in the past!" Misaki sucked in a long breath, "I'm. Going. To. Fuck. You. Hard. Usagi-san !"

"…" Akihiko fell silent in awe. "huh? Are you sure? Is this a kind of revenge?" He teased Misaki again.

"Stop teasing meH!" Misaki said certainly and in lightning speed he tossed Akihiko on his shoulder and ran to the Akihiko's bedroom. He kicked the door open and threw the boy on the bed.

"Wow, I suppose you learn a lot with my demeanour, Misaki." Akihiko raised his upper body and support his weight with his elbow. Misaki came and climbed on top of him.

"So? Are you ready Aki-chan?" Without waiting for an answer Misaki began to undress Akihiko. Since the boy was already shirtless, he just undid Akihiko's jeans until he was naked. Misaki couldn't help but blush. The boy was so beautiful. His thin and soft body, his creamy, pale skin… his eyes travelled down and stopped at Akhiko's length that was standing proudly between his thighs. His mouth watered at that sight. It wasn't as big as before but it's unbelievably beautiful. He felt his own cock twitch.

"Do you want to touch me or not Misaki?" Akihiko's word brought Misaki from his daydreaming.

"Of course..." He leaned down and licked Akihiko's stomach, down until he reached the boy's cock. He squeezed Akihiko's balls as he lick the cock. Then he engulfed it. He was glad he could take the whole thing. He started bobbing his head up and down. Akihiko's hand gripped Misaki's head as Misaki's teeth grazed his cock.

"Mmm... be careful, Misaki… aahh…" He moaned louder as Misaki grazed his teeth on Akihiko's cock again harder.

Misaki pulled his mouth off Akihiko's cock. "I won't be gentle Aki-chan, I know you like it violent." Misaki made a mental note to do it more often. He decided he liked to be the seme once a while. "Like I said, I'm going to make you pay for all of my soreness that you've caused me." He made hickeys on Akihiko's thighs while stroking Akihiko hard. "Hmm, you're so wet here." He licked Akihiko's length which was leaking pre-cum.

He unzipped his own pants. He pulled down the pants along with his boxers and pulled out his aching manhood

Akihiko couldn't endure his desire again. He flipped their position, making Misaki laid on his back and positioned himself at Misaki's entrance.

"Wait, what're you doing Usagi-san!"

"I can't wait. I must have you now," he began penetrating Misaki.

Misaki panicked. 'No! I can't lose again! I refuse to lose!' He held Akihiko's cock to prevent it go in. He was holding it too tight, making Akihiko groan loudly, and causing him to crush his chest against Misaki.

Misaki, who saw the opportunity, released his hand from the boy's cock and hurriedly groped his firm butt cheek with one hand and slid his middle finger into the entrance to prepare the boy. Akihiko screamed and dug his fingers into Misaki's shoulders at the sudden intrusion.

"Nnn... you like it Aki-chan? Ahh... You're so tight here." He moved his finger in and out.

"Mmm... nnn, uhh… Misaki, slow down..." Akihiko panted, the pain was unbearably but the pleasure was too.

"It's the punishment for intruding me. Don't do that again."

"…" Akihiko just nodded. He started to feel the sensation of that finger.

Seeing Akihiko's positive reaction, he added another finger and a few moments later added one more. Their cocks ground against each other between their stomach, Akihiko still on the top of Misaki. Soon, Misaki felt Akihiko thrust back at his finger. He pulled his finger out with soft pop Akihiko whimpered, he rose and sat on Misaki's hips. Taking Misaki's cock in his palm and stroked it to spread the precum.

"Are you ready Usagi-san?" Misaki asked worriedly, seeing his lover's face.

"I am." He positioned his entrance at Misaki's standing cock with his hands on Misaki's shoulder. "Mmm... Misaki, I love you." He slowly lowered his body.

"Ahhh Usagi-sann… so good…" Misaki moaned as he began penetrating the boy. He thrust upward to get more. Akihiko who was lost in pure bliss lowered himself quickly, making Misaki go in all the way in. They screamed at the new sensation. As he finally could compose himself, Akihiko began move up and down at a very fast pace.

Akihiko's room filled with pleasure moan and groan all night long….

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

actually I still have about one page more including the lemon but I haven't type it..! I'm so sorry… I'll add them if I have time in the future or in the next chapter…

aaaanyway… please review okay…? Should I continue this story..?


	3. Chapter 3

Nooo... I'm so soooorryyy...please don't kill me for taking so long to update this... DX

Anyway thanks for all of your reviews guys! I'm really glad i got 25 reviews so far... n.n . And once again thanks for **FreshPrinceLover** for betaing this chapter. thank you so much! ;D

Honestly, I was imagining a ten years old Akihiko when I made this story (Akihiko in the Junjou Minimum). That's why I think he is so cuuute! But no, Misaki is not shotacon, so I make Akihiko to 17 years old instead (or younger?) but still with childish face w You can imagine him with your own version… n.n

Okay there is chapter 3. don't forget to review kay...

Read and Enjoy...! :D

"Misaki!" the silver haired boy groaned. He went faster, moving his hips up and down. "A-aaahh… M-Misaki, I'm going to-"

"No, not yet, Usagi-san!" Misaki gripped Akihiko's hard member tightly, still pumping it.

"Urgh! P-please Misaki. I can't hold back any longer! Aaah…" Akihiko grabbed onto Misaki's shoulder, creating several red nail marks there.

"Ah... uh... Usagi-san, you're so cute." Misaki was lost in pleasure. He wasn't aware of what he was saying. "Ahnn, wait for me dear… mmm, I want to cum together!"

The moans and groans grew louder and louder, matching with the increasing pace of their thrusts. Akihiko thrust up and down desperately, his entire body trembling with the urgent desire to cum. His sweaty skin slapped against Misaki's equally sweaty skin. Akihiko leaned down and brought his face close to Misaki's, kissing the boy beneath him eagerly. They kissed each other's mouth with so much passion. A trail of saliva slipped from the corner of Misaki's mouth.

The sensation was unbearable for them. Misaki soon felt his lower belly was going to burst. He broke their kiss and thrust up even harder. And after a few more wild thrust he loosened his grip on Akihiko's member. They screamed impossibly loud, the voice of the two men filled the hot bedroom. Akihiko exploded, he spluttered his essence all over Misaki's stomach, chest, and face while Misaki also came hard within Akihiko; he filled the boy with his seed until some of it leaked out of Akihiko's ass and onto the boy's thigh.

Akihiko rested his forehead on Misaki's as he came down from his high then licked his own cum from Misaki's face happy that Misaki didn't protest at all. There were only the images of his sweet beloved Akihiko in Misaki's mind and the wonderful sensation of the contracted muscles in his nether region.

Akihiko then lifted his head a little to smile at Misaki. They gazed each other lovingly.

"I love you Usagi-san…"

Akihiko only stared wide-eyed at his lover's-so-rare-confession. "I love you too…"

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

**CHAPTER 3**

"Misaki…"

"Shut up !"

"But Misaki-"

"Shut up Usagi-san !

"Mi-"

"If you dare to say anything more I swear I'll throw this pan right in your face!" Misaki turned his body around and lifted the pan over his head, ready to throw it at the younger (or older?) boy.

Akihiko automatically shut his mouth by his lover's serious gesture. He knew he would have the pan in his face if he tried to say anything more.

**Flashback…**

The sound of the alarm clock echoed in the toy-filled-room. Misaki rubbed his sleepy eyes and began waking up. He felt something warm on his chest. He glanced down and his eyes met with a silver haired head. He frowned, and suddenly the memory of their last night session rushed in his head.

"Good morning Misaki," the silver haired boy sat up and pecked him on the lips.

"Gwaaaaahh! Usagi-san!" Misaki sat up hurriedly. He unwrapped his arm that rested on Akihiko's waist and pushed him away from his chest.

Akihiko put a sad face. "How cruel Misaki. Last night you were so sweet and now you throw me away."

"W-w-what? Ah haha, what do you mean?" Misaki laughed nervously and averted his eyes from the boy.

Akihiko smirked. "Oh, so after you fucked me so hard last night and said 'I love you' to me you suddenly forget about it?"

Misaki's face turned red instantly and Akihiko swore he could see smoke over the brunette's head. "You sick pervert bastard! Don't say that so bluntly!"

"Why?" Akihiko smiled even wider. "You liked it so much right. As much as I remember you seemed to really enjoy our session last night. You should be more passionate like that from now Misaki."

"You sick perverted old man!" Misaki snapped and got up from the bed. He hurriedly gathered his clothes that scattered on the floor. Of course, after he had pulled the blanket over his lower body to "protect" it from Akihiko's lustful eyes.

"Aw, but now I'm young Misaki, I'm even younger than you," Akihiko put his most cute face: blinked his beautiful round-purple eyes while put his forefinger in front of his lips and set an innocent expression.

Misaki flinched. The words "you're so cute" nearly slipped from his mouth. "Don't make that face Usagi-san. It's disgusting!" He would be VERY embarrassed if he ever said such a thing. Okay, last night he said it. Misaki blushed when he remembered it. He couldn't help but remembered about the rest of their last night's love-making too.

"So why you're blushing if you're disgusted then? You're thinking I'm cute, aren't you?" Akihiko read Misaki's mind as usual.

"Shut Up!"

"But you said it last night."

"…"

"Misaki…"

"W-what?"

"Let's do it again tonight."

"Wha- NO!"

"Come on Misaki. You were wonderful as a seme. I kind of liked it. But if you're tired I could be the seme again if you want."

Misaki's face it up. He then threw Akihiko's underwear -that was lying on the floor near his feet- straight at the boy's face. "SHUT UP you stupid, idiotic, perverted rabbit! Don't ever talk about it again or I will KILL you!" With that Misaki flew out of the door and to his own room.

**End of Flashback…..**

Misaki and Akihiko ate their breakfast in silence. A few minutes later Akihiko broke the awkward silence. "Misaki…" Suddenly a fork flew over his head it nearly pierced his forehead. Misaki glared at him. Akihiko cleared his throat, "A-actually I just want to ask if you have class for today Misaki." A bead of sweat rolling down Akihiko's temple. 'Since when could you throw things as accurate as Hiroki?"

"Oh, yeah I have. I'll leave in an hour." Misaki said nonchalantly, managing to keep a straight face in order to show his authority. He was glad he could make the Usami Akihiko to fear him. 'Hahaha…' Misaki laughed in victory in his mind.

After breakfast the tensed atmosphere seemed to loosen up. Misaki couldn't keep his cold face. Not with Akihiko around. That cute face that Akihiko had and how the boy walked funny (after being thoroughly fucked) didn't help at all.

"I really don't know what we should do with your body Usagi-san!" Misaki said as he dried the plates he just washed.

"Just fuck my body Misaki, that's all," Akihiko answered. He sat on the couch with a stack of paper, his back facing Misaki who was standing by the kitchen counter. Akihiko was now working on his novel (Misaki wondered why that rabbit was so excited about doing his work, but it must have been because he was working on another one of those damn BL novel).

Misaki tightened his grip on the plate untill it almost broke, trying to suppress his hand from throwing that expensive plate at his landlord. "Why the hell must everything you say always lead straight to sex! Isn't your damn butt sore after last night!"

"Dunno, that's my natural response if I talk with Misaki, and I can bear the pain, as long as I can do it with Misaki it's okay." Akihiko answered, his eyes never left the paper he was writing.

Misaki's eyebrow twitched, 'how the hell he can be so calm about this whole problem? Does he even have a brain! Ah, yes he does. He wouldn't be the super great Novelist Usami Akihiko if he didn't have a brain! But is his brain only filled with the perverted stuff?' Misaki grunted to himself.

"What's that Misaki?" Akihiko looked up at him over his shoulder.

"Nothing." Misaki put the last plate on the rack. "Okay, I must be go now or Kamijou the Devil will kill me." Misaki took his bag and headed towards the door. "You only need to heat the food in the fridge for lunch. Don't make a mess in the kitchen, don't blow up the microwave, don't break the glasses, use the heat-resistant glass if you make tea or coffee, and don't leave this house until you are finished with your work!"

Akihiko smiled at his caring lover, "Thank you Misaki." He stood up and proceeded to approach Misaki but the brunette had already left, Misaki knew he would be very late if Akihiko had caught him. "Hm, devil… Hiroki? Maybe I should call him to come here."

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

The day at university really tortured Misaki, he couldn't stop thinking of Akihiko. The soft body against his skin… the sight of purple-eyes that filled with pure bliss… the moans and groans that filled the room… the smell of sex…. "GYAAAAHH!" Misaki screamed. But a second after a chalk entered his mouth and a book hit his forehead. He was lucky he didn't swallow that chalk.

"How you dare you scream in the middle of the lesson Takahashi! STOP daydreaming in my class or I swear you'll have to repeat the class next year!" Hiroki leaked his dark aura towards Misaki.

"I'm so sorry sensei!" Misaki bowed deeply till his forehead rested on the table.

Sumi smirked and whispered, "Daydreaming about your horny boyfriend?"

"What!" again, a ruler landed on Misaki's face. 'Damn, all of people!' Misaki cursed.

Misaki walked home, tired. Akihiko usually picked him up but with his condition now that was impossible. As he entered the gate of the apartment, he bumped to someone. "I'm sorry."

"No problem. Hm, Takahashi?"

"K-Kamijou-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my friend," Hiroki answered flatly.

"Friend?" Misaki had a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah, he lives at this building."

"Uh, I live here too. Maybe we can walk together."

"Oh is that so? Okay." So those two men walked together. And as Misaki expected Hiroki had a same destination as he did.

"Please come in, sensei." Misaki opened the door to Akihiko's mansion.

"Eh? You live here?" Hiroki asked in surprise. But before the boy answered him, a voice from the living room made him move his gaze to the silver haired boy who sat on the couch.

"Welcome back Misaki, and hi Hiroki, long time no see." Akihiko greeted the two brunettes. He sat on the couch in the living room. 'They look like brothers. It should be Hiroki whose Misaki's brother, not Takahiro.' Akihiko thought quietly. (You all agree with me too right? ^^)

Hiroki stared at the two brats dumfounded. "Sorry, I must have got the wrong address." He turned to walk to the door.

"No, you're not wrong Hiroki. This is my home." Akihiko said, annoyed at his childhood friend's stupidity.

Hiroki stared again at the silver haired boy. "I don't have time to joke. Sorry to bother, I'm leaving. And don't call me Hiroki!"

Akihiko sighed, "It's me Hiroki. I'm Akihiko."

Hiroki stopped his track and stared (again) at the boy for five solid minutes. "Don't make a fun of me brat! Do you know who you are talking to!"

"Yeah I know you're Kamijou Hiroki, assistant professor of literature at M-University who nicknamed Kamijou the Devil." Akihiko said calmly.

(For anyone who wondered where Misaki was, he was in the kitchen. As soon as he entered the house he just straight went there, not wanting to be involved with The Devil's and The Rabbit's argument.)

"Don't piss me off! Only an idiot will believe that baka Akihiko tuned into some brat like you! I don't even know you!" Hiroki glared.

"I'm Akihiko, you idiot!"

"What's your proof?"

Akihiko sighed and inhaled his breathe deeply."We meet when we were 10, you had lots of lesson at that time. Monday: private lesson, Tuesday: swimming, Wednesday: piano, Thursday: private lesson and kendo, Friday: calligraphy, Saturday: private lesson and swimming. When it's difficult and you got frustrated, you always went to this one place. Your secret base is just on the side of the green tunnel."

"H-How do you know about that?"

Hiroki didn't seem to believe him so he continued his proved. "You wanted to quit but you could swim 50 meters, you could play sonata on the piano, you passed the second level of calligraphy, and won the kendo tournament. You didn't want anyone thinking you quit because you below average. But when you're above average it made you wanted to keep going. What a difficult brat."

"W-what? How do you know about that too!" Hiroki glared. But after a few moments glaring at the boy, he realized something. "Wait, you're so much like Akihiko when he was at Junior High School!"

"Because I am Akihiko Usami."

"Wait, no! That's impossible!" Hiroki growled stubbornly. And suddenly his eyes widened in horror. "Y-you… You're Akihiko's son, aren't you!" he pointed his finger on Akihiko.

"What!"

"Baka Akihiko's son! I can't believe it! And he had been hiding his son from me for all this time!" Hiroki yelled. "And as far as I know, he's gay! And he said he already had a BOYFRIEND he fucked every night!" After he said it, a loud crash was heard from the kitchen. Misaki was lying on the floor with a pan on his head and a few spoons and forks scattered around him. (Misaki's mind: I WILL KILL YOU USAGI-BAKA!)

"Geez, I don't have a son, Hiroki." Akihiko lost his patience. "Okay, this is the last, you started going out with your lover when you're 22. After six years, your lover had left you to America then came back a year later. You had broke up with that person after that but somehow you two made up again. That person lived with you after that and till now. Your lover is four years younger than you. And the most important is you're the uk-"

"Shut the hell up!" Hiroki yelled in embarrassment. "You know too much! How could you even know the detailed stuff about my love life!" Hiroki blushed from head to toe.

Akihiko smiled in victory, "because you always spill out all sorts of unnecessary things when you're drunk."

"…"

"You believe me now?"

"…" There was a silent before Hiroki muttered the next words, "Bakakihiko…"

"Good. So, let's talk about the problem now." Akihiko motioned Hiroki to sit down on the couch opposite him. Hiroki complied.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Please your review guys. i always love them! :D

Have anyone listened the Junai Egoist and Junai Romantica drama cd? That's so wonderful! Although I don't understand Japanese, just hearing the lemon scenes somehow I can understand the plot! KYYAAAAAH *moe fangirl scream* (only the lemon plot of course Xp). And the novels too. There are the images of ukes give blowjob to their seme! And Hiroki in an apron…. WAAAAHHHH…. If only I can read the English translate of them….. T.T


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, i know everyone ****wants to strangle me now for taking soooooooo long. I swear my assigments in college are driving me crazy. Ooh how I wish to feel my high school life again... :'(**

**This chapter is unbetaed. ****But since almost of the readers understand my other unbetaed story so I think it's okay... (it's just an excuse but yeah..)  
**

**And once again I'm sorry the next chapter will take soooo long to update. ****Hope my dad will bought me laptop soon... it's so annoying without computer around...**

**Sooo I****'m sorry too i can't reply any of your reviews too.. (such a bad author, ain't I?) **

**Aaaand for the last... Review...? review...?**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is not my own**

**Read and Enjoy...! :D**

**CHAPTER 4**

"What! Do you think I'll believe that ridiculous story?" Hiroki growled at the teen in front of him.

"Well, in fact I'm like this now. You don't have a reason to not believe me," Akihiko said calmly.

"That's unbelievable…" Hiroki muttered.

Akihiko raised his eyebrow, "you don't believe?"

"That's weird! It's impossible Akihiko had turned to some brat like you!"

"Well although your lover is four years younger than you but you're the uk-" Akihiko began his proved to Hiroki again.

"Shut the Hell Up! Okay I believe, I believe. Geez, you're so annoying!" Hiroki cut Akihiko's sentence.

"Here your tea sensei," Misaki walked to the living room and placed two cups of tea on the table in front of Hiroki and Akihiko.

"Oh, you," Hiroki just remembered that the teen was also there. "Is he your lover?" Hiroki asked Akihiko. He was glad his friend could find his soul mate. Not suffering for his unrequited love towards that Takahiro guy anymore.

"Yeah," Akihiko answered surely. Misaki blushed. He proceeded to run to the kitchen but Akihiko held his wrist. "Stay here." Misaki's face even redder as he sat beside his lover. Not to mention that he was sitting in front of Kamijou the Devil!

Hiroki stared at the two brats in front of him. It's kinda funny to see those two cute boys. Suddenly he remembered something, "Takahashi… you're not Takahiro's baby brother, are you?"

"Eee that's…" Misaki stuttered. confused what to answer Hiroki's question.

"Yes he is," Akihiko continued Misaki's sentence.

Hiroki stared in disbelieve. "Akihiko… you…"

"I love him," Akihiko declared.

"Eh?" Hiroki and Misaki turned to look at Akihiko and said in unison.

"I know what you're thinking Hiroki. I'm not using Misaki as Takahiro's replacement. I love Misaki with all my heart," Akihiko continued his words with serious face.

Hiroki stared at his childhood friend's seriousness. He fell silent in awe. Misaki just bowed his head down and muttering "baka Usagi-san" with red face.

"You're… serious…?" Hiroki asked once again.

"Of course I am. Besides," Akihiko pointed his forefinger at Misaki. "I'm sure you can see. He's nothing like Takahiro. He nearly completed his opposite."

Hiroki stared at Misaki, observing him, "I guess so. I never had a thought this brat is Takahiro's younger brother. They're very different. Takahiro has black hair."

"Misaki's brown."

"Takahiro's height is average."

"Misaki is like chibi."

"Takahiro's creature more manly."

"Misaki is like kid."

"Takahiro is clever at study."

"Misaki is stupid."

"Well EXCUSE ME for being stupid, childish and chibi!" Misaki interrupted their conversation. "I'm sorry I am nothing like TAKAHIRO," Misaki pouted.

Akihiko and Hiroki stopped their talk and looked at Misaki. Akihiko then said, "Well, Misaki is stupid-" Misaki glared. "But I love my cute Misaki," Akihiko finished his sentence, making Misaki blushed even redder and bowing his head deeply in embarrassment. Misaki bowed down again but Akihiko held his chin, tilting Misaki's face to meet his eyes. They gazed at each other. Misaki even unconsciously smiled warmly at the man (boy) in front of him. Their faces only inches apart. They ever so slowly got their face nearer and nearer until their noses almost touched. Akihiko continued to lean forward and Misaki's eyelids began to close. The atmosfer felt so warm and loving. Then-

"Ahem," Hiroki coughed awkwardly. "Well, I didn't mean to interrupt but please noted that I'm still here." A red blush was covering his cheeks. "And I don't have a hobby watching some shota making out."

Misaki jerked back quickly. Akihiko just grunted unhappily, while Misaki felt like strangling himself.

"Well, well.." Hiroki coughed again to distract him from blushing. "If what you said earlier was true that's good then," Hiroki's face softened. "Okay, no need to continue that. Let's back to the topic." He continued their previous talk, "So, what's happen to you?"

"I don't know," Akihiko replied without hesitation.

"Ha~ah," Hiroki massaged his temple. "So, since when you became like this?"

"I'm not sure."

"Geez, how can you forget something so important like that Usagi-san."

"Oh? What did you do before you turned like this?"

"Hmm…" Akihiko furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Ah," his face lit up. "I had a wonderful lovemaking with my Misaki the night before," he answered with wide smile.

"…" Hiroki fell silent and Misaki wished he could die right then and there.

"Yeah we-" Akihiko began to explain his and Misaki's wonderful night but Hiroki cut his sentence.

"Okay. I don't want to hear it!" Hiroki cried. "I don't want to hear any of your wonderful night with my student at all or I'd never see this brat with the same way again!"

15 minutes later...

"Ugh, no matter what you said it's still weird. And we have no clue at all about your current condition," Hiroki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then what should I do?" the silver haired brat asked in bored tone. "I like this body but I can't attack Misaki easily. I'm too weak! That's annoying.'

"..." two brown haired man and boy there sweatdropped. "Duh."

Hiroki cleared his throat, "ehm, lets repeat this again. Are you sure you didn't do something strange yesterday or before? You didn't eat something? Did something? Faced something? Anything?"

"Hmmm," Akihiko thought again for a few moments then it clicked. "Oh yes I remember!"

"Oh yeah?" Misaki and Hiroki said in unison. "What is it?" Hiroki asked urgently.

Akihiko said with all of certain in his tone , "Misaki fucked me really hard last night!"

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

**Reeeeeeeeeeview...? Review..?**

**Akihiko : you had abandoned this story for almost four fucking months and this is the result?**

**Me : Shut up! I wasn't abandon this story at all! I had already finished half of this chapter long ago but i was too busy to finish it.**

**Akihiko : Che, such a bad excuse**

**Me : Hei, you're so mean. Don't you dare to judge me or I won't make lemon in this story!**

**Akihiko : *eyes widened in horror***

**Me : Hahaha! I made the great Usami Akihiko frightened!**

**Well readers, don't forget to review okhayy...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Misaki : Well, hello readers… It's been a long time since last update isn't it? As a representative please we're sorry for the very very veeeeeeery late update *bows***

**Akihiko : Hei Misaki what're we doing, why we're the ones who greets the readers anyway? *annoyed***

**Misaki : Ah Usagi-san, the author is too scared to come here. So we're representing her**

**Akihiko : Oh? So she's late updating again? What a lazy author…**

**Misaki : *rolls eyes* Pots called kettle black**

**Akihiko : What?**

**Misaki : Nothing… So readers, please forgive her okay… she's still adapting her own being in college. And she'll face her exam soon. So please flatter her with your review :D She'll accept all your comment and critic with happy teary eyes!**

**Akihiko : You're too kind towards her**

**Misaki : Whatever, anyway fujoshiWe don't own us and Junjou Romantica…. Please review….. :3 :3 :3**

**Read and Enjoy…. :D**

"Misaki fucked me really hard last night!"

A pair of brown eyes and green ones widened as wide as plate.

1 second…

2 seconds…

3 seconds…

4 seconds…

5 seconds… ***Hiroki: -kicks the author- until when would you to stop counting!-throws books- Author: GYAAAAH -ran off- Hiroki: you stupid piece of shi-! Misaki: okay-okay lets just continue the story***

A good five minutes had passed in silence…

Hiroki and Misaki stared at Akihiko…

Akihiko sipped his tea…

Hiroki and Misaki still stared at Akihiko…

Akihiko placed his cup on the table…

"Errr… is that so?" Hiroki cleared his throat. "I don't know you are willing to be u-uke," he managed to ask nervously

"Well, at first I was the one who want to fuck him but Misaki grabbed me rather roughly. Ah, but I was on top to ride him anyway. So it's not like I was submissive at-" before Akihiko could say anything more a fork was landed on the couch beside his head. It's just a centimeter from his ear. "-all"

"YOU DAMN PERVERT BASTARD!" in a second Misaki was in front of the boy, lifting him by the collar. "HOW COULD YOU SAY IT IN FRONT OF MY TEACHER!" and Misaki's assault began.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

**CHAPTER 5**

"…" Nowaki stared dumbly at silver haired boy with bruised face in front of him. He then moved his eyes to his older lover, "uh… Hiro-san. I think you said I need to check Usami-san?"

"He is," Hiroki pointed at Akihiko.

"…" Nowaki remained silent. "Eee… but as long as I remember the last time I saw him he's a 30 years old man or so."

"That's why you need to check him," Hiroki sighed. "At first I didn't believe it too. But he's really Akihiko."

"O-okay. If Hiro-san says so…" Nowaki then looked to Akihiko again. "Usami…san? please follow me," he motioned Akihiko to follow him.

"And Nowaki," Nowaki stopped as his lover called him. "His problem is not about his injury but rather his err… age… yeah something like that."

After a series of smacking and punching Akihiko, Misaki and Hiroki agreed to take the bruised boy to Nowaki. After Akihiko's embarrassing speech about him and Misaki in the penthouse back before, it seemed that Misaki forgot that Akihiko was a boy now. He automatically assaulted the (poor) boy right then and there. Fortunately Hiroki was there to calm Misaki so Akihiko just passed out.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"How's the result Kusama-sensei?" Misaki asked as soon as Nowaki and Akihiko stepped out from checking room.

"I don't find any abnormalities in him. Everything is fine like nothing had happened. In fact he's in very good health now. Well, besides his bruises of course," Nowaki said as he wrote something on the paper. "But I think it's better to test his blood," he handed the paper to Misaki. "Show this to the nurse. She'll take Usami-san to do a blood test."

"Thank you," Misaki took the paper. He and Akihiko then did what Nowaki told. After about an hour later they had already on their way home.

"It's cold," Misaki said randomly. He and Akihiko boy was currently walking down in the quiet street to Akihiko's penthouse. It was winter. They walked on the street full of snow.

Akihiko glanced up at Misaki, "it's because you didn't let me drive my car in the first place."

"Excuse me, I think the policeman won't let you," Misaki huffed in annoyance. "Besides I don't think your leg will reach the pedal in the car, right?" he looked down at Akihiko and smirked. "You're now a brat after all," Misaki finished with triumphant smile.

Akihiko pouted. He walked faster and left Misaki a few meters while grumbled about stupid small body and age.

"Hahaha… Usagi-san wait," Misaki laughed then chased Akihiko. "You're pouting Usagi-san?" he raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Or should I call you Usagi-chan now? Or Aki-chan? That's cute…"

"I'm not a brat!" the silver haired boy exclaimed. Akihiko really annoyed now. He was the one who usually called Misaki brat. "I- WAH-" suddenly Akihiko slipped on the ice. He fell backwards, his back collided with Misaki's shest.

"Watch out!" Misaki caught Akihiko's body immediately. Misaki fell on his back with Akihiko on his chest. "Omph!" fortunately the snow there was thick so it could muffle their fell. "Are you okay Usagi-san?" Misaki rubbed his head with one while the other hand still holding Akihiko to his chest.

"I'm okay," Akihiko replied.

A minute passed.

"Um, Usagi-san?"

"Yes Misaki?"

"Could you please get off of me?"

"No."

"What!"

"I'm comfortable in this position," Akihiko said calmly. The two were in the same position after the falling. Misaki was lying on his back on the snow. Akihiko's back on Misaki's chest and Misaki's arm around the man-boy.

"What!"

"I said I was com-"

"I heard what you said! Get off of me you pervert!"

"Ah, you're so cold. I just want to cuddle with yo-" suddenly the brunette pushed Akihiko forward. "Ouch!" he landed face first on the snow. "Misaki is so cruel with child…" Akihiko put his most innocent childlike face.

"It's your fault! I was freezing there and you wanted to cuddle on the snow? Plus this is in public!" Misaki cried at the not-so-innocent-boy in front of him.

Akihiko stood and brush his pants. "So Misaki didn't like pubic display of affection?" he tilted his head innocently.

"Of course!"

"Is that so? But Misaki always enjoyed when Usagi-san kissed him in the public," Akihiko put his index finger on his lips, his head still tilted.

Misaki blushed as an image of him and Akihiko kissed passionately in empty classroom flashed in his head. Following by the scene after the kissing, when Akihiko began to undo his jeans and-

"Misaki is blushing," Akihiko stated in his most innocent tone ever, but the glint of amusement was clear in his eyes.

"Shut up!" Misaki blushed even redder, he couldn't erase the image in his head.

"Ah… Yelled in front of child. Misaki is bad…" Akihiko pretended to pout. He put a sad face: bit his bottom lip, the tip of forefinger on his chin, plus teary eyes.

"Ugh," Misaki's eyes twitched. "Stop pretending to pout! I know it's an act!"

"Misaki is cruel…Usagi-san is hurt…"

"And stop talking in third person! That's annoying! And- eh?" Misaki sopped and stared at the boy.

"What?" Akihiko asked. He stared confusedly at Misaki's intent stare.

Misaki dug his hands in his jeans pocket and took a handkerchief then leaned down to Akihiko. "You're nosebleeding, is your nose hurt?" he wiped the blood streaming down Akihiko's nose.

"Ah is that so? Maybe from the falling just now," Akihiko proceeded to take the handkerchief from Misaki to wipe his nose by himself but Misaki didn't let him.

"Just stay still, I'll wipe it for you," Misaki continued his work.

Akihiko stared at Misaki. The brunette was wiping his nose carefully in full concentration as not to hurt him.

"Well, finished," Misaki leaned up again. "Lets walk again, it may be bleed again," he couldn't help but patted Akihiko's head.

"I feel that I'm the kid now," Akihiko pouted but couldn't help but liking the feeling of Misaki's hand.

"Well, you are one," Misaki rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go home," he walked towards their destination.

Akihiko stared at his own hands then sighed. "They're small," he mumbled.

Misaki stopped walking and looked back. Seeing Akihiko didn't move from his spot, Misaki walked back to Akihiko again. "Something matter Usagi-san?"

"I don't like being a kid," Akihiko muttered.

"Hm?" Misaki tilted his head in confusion.

"You're always taking care of me. Even when I was still an adult you're. And now I'm just a kid. I'm more useless than before! Now I will only make you feel troubled," Akihiko said with teary eyes. It seemed that being a kide was making him easier to let tears.

Misaki's heart touched, 'he's always thinking of me…' Seeing the innocent creature with teary eyes in front of him, Misaki couldn't help but thinking, 'So cute.'

"I-" before Akihiko could say anything Misaki embraced him. "Misaki?"

"You didn't need to feel like that Usagi-san," Misaki pressed his nose on Akihiko's hair, inhaling the boy's scent. "You're still Usagi-san…"

"Well, actually I didn't mind it in the slightest. I'm enjoying having Misaki acts more affectionate to me," Akihiko stated. "Especially the sex," he added.

Misaki's moment was broken. 'Why did I think this boy is cute anyway?' He unwrapped his arm from Akihiko. "No matter an adult or a kid you're still pervert!"

"But I'm your lovely pervert," Akihiko smiled. Much to Misaki's surprise, Akihiko pulled his sweater so Misaki was leaned down on him. Akihiko then capture Misaki's lips in soft kiss. Misaki was taken aback and automatically tried to pull away. But Akihiko had already wrapping his arm around Misaki's neck, trapping Misaki. Misaki stumbled forwards until Akihiko's back was against the wall. Misaki melted and finally wrapped his arm on Akihiko's waist. They kissed for a few minutes till Akihiko pulled back, unwrapping his arm from Misaki's neck. He was panting and his face was flushed.

"Seems that your lungs don't have much oxygen now eh?" Misaki smirked. His mind dazed. He was too carried away by the moment. He smashed his lips again to the still panting boy, not giving Akihiko a long chance to compose his breath. Misaki held the boy's hand and pressed his body to Akihiko's, pinning him against the wall. Akihiko's legs began to buckle.

"M-Misaki?" a voice suddenly interrupted them. Misaki jerked back immediately, leaving Akihiko slumped to the ground still with red face.

That voice was too familiar, however Misaki prayed to every Kami exist in this whole world he was wrong. He turned his head to his head slowly then cursed.

'What had I done wrong that made Kami-sama really hated me…?' Misaki thought sourly. He then smiled nervously to the black haired man standing a few meters away from him and Akihiko. "Nii-chan…"

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

**Author : Wakakaka…. Takahiro appears! XD**

**Akihiko : Why are you here now? I thought you're scared to come here?**

**Author : *gasps* I FORGET! *runs then hides in the bush***

**Misaki : Usagi-san, you made her ran off.**

**Akihiko : Che…**

**Misaki : Okay, I think I must speak for her again. Anyway she said that the next chapter will come in a month or so… Well, I hope she could finish it since she hasn't written ANYTHING for the next chapter now.**

**Akihiko : Can't she finish the chapter a little faster?**

**Misaki : Looks who's talking*rolls eyes* Okay readers, don't forget to review okaaaay…. That'll make us so happy…. :D**

**Author : *sticks her head out from the bush* Uuuhh… I'm sorry…. Review…? Review…? Review…? **


	6. Chapter 6

Oooookhhaayy it's already a year? Ar two? Yeah it's been sooo fuckin' loooong since the last chapter. Please accept my sincere apologies *bows*. It's just since I started my college somehow I can't think of the plot of all of my stories. Plus I just got dumped recently (yeah that fucking dude dumped me and got himself new girlfriend. Feels like killing him now). Nah I'm sure you don't want to hear this and read this chapter as soon as possible. Oh my... I can see a bunch of readers are ready to kill me this time. Don't worry, I'll kill myself after this.

Sooo Read and Enjoy :D

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

**CHAPTER 6**

"The weather is really cold. Please have some tea nii-chan," Misaki spoke awkwardly as he placed a cup of tea on the table in front of his brother.

Somehow the three managed to arrive at Akihiko's penthouse... safely. Well for Misaki, if 15 minutes walking by having his brother's piercing death glare on the back of his head was counted as safely, that is. Now they're in the living room. Misaki was not sure how takahiro managed to walk silently to the penthouse without chopping his head off after seeing an "unexpected" view namely Misaki kis-

"I am not cold," Takahiro sent him a glare.

"Is that so? Hahaha maybe its just my feeling," Misaki laughed nervously. He then sat on the couch beside Akihiko-boy. Takahiro was sitting on their opposite, glaring at him. The younger brother flinched, "err how's Manami nee-san? Is Mahiro okay?" he tried to make a conversation to ease the heavy aura from his brother. But it seemed that even when he suddenly shouting _'_Congratulation Takahiro-san! You just got in MTV's program_ You Get Fooled _hahahahaha. Okay Camera-men, lets interviewing Takahiro-san now.'

Well... It's out of Misaki's choice for now.

Meanwhile Akihiko was sipping his tea calmly. Misaki felt like murdering the not-so-innocent boy right then and there. '_How dare he be so calm dammit! My life is in danger right now._ He sent him his super Misaki's deathglare. But of course Akihiko didn't flinch at all. He instead stared at Misaki, tilting his head to the side alittle and blinking his fifteen-years-old-eyes innocently.

"Ehm," Takahiro cleared his throat. "So?" he asked.

"What?" Misaki answered awkwardly.

"You're going to explain it or not?"

"I..." Misaki paused. He honestly didn't know what to say. He stared at his brother but then bowed his head down and stared at his lap nervously. The events in this past few days really made his head in mess. And he couldn't come with a good reason for his brother this time. He considered to take the _MTV-You-Get-Fooled-Program_ joke but he didn't want Takahiro to really kill him right then and there.

Takahiro sighed. "Until when you'll hide this from me Misaki?"

Misaki's felt a stab in his heart. He actually didn't want to hide his love live (with Usagi-san) from his brother. But he just couldn't have a heart to dissapoint his only brother who had sacrified everything just for him. He wiggled his fingers on his lap nervously.

Seeing his younger brother's attitude, Takahiro only rubbed his temple. "I know you're gay since long Misaki..."

Misaki's ears perked. In fact, his whole body jerked "E-Excuse me?"

Akihiko stopped drinking his tea.

"Don't act like you are surprised Misaki..." Takahiro went on. "At the beginning I thought it just my imagination so I ignored it. But as the time passed I became more and more sure. I want you to tell me yourself," He took his tea infront of him and sipped it. "I didn't think you would show me this in the hardest way."

"Wh-What? Just..." Misaki's face blushed. "What the fuck!"

"Don't lie to me young man!" Takahiro shouted dramatically. "You're acting weird when you came back from Usagi-chan's penthouse for the first time. And since then you're always looked so happy when you went there for your tutoring!"

"..." Misaki couldn't say anything. His mouth agaped in disbelieve.

"And do you remember when three of us were hanging out together? I knew you were drunk a little but I didn't expect you to stare at Usagi-chan like you want to jump him!"

"N-N-Nii-chan... I d-don't remember about that..." at this rate Misaki felt like his soul was about to leave his body.

"Of course you don't! You're drunk because you drank the beer thinking it's just some juice," Takahiro became more frantic, shouting with teary eyes.

"..."

"And how could I not know that you like Usagi-chan in that way?"

'_How could you realize something like that if you didn't even realize that for ten years that baka-Usagi had loved you!'_ Misaki wanted to scream that out, but he stil have some sanity to not to.

"B-but I thought you and Usagi-chan were going out," Takahiro began to sob.

"WHAT!" Misaki stood up immediately.

"When I was visiting here with Manami last time...There're some obvious hickeys on your neck..."

Misaki really wanted to die right now...

But Misaki...

"W-What?" The younger brunette didn't care anymore. He had heard the worst from his brother. Nothing of Takahiro's saying could get any worse.

Takahiro moved his gaze to the silver haired boy beside Misaki who was sitting silently all this time. "I didn't guess at all you would molest this child..."

"EX-CUSE-ME?" Misaki exploded. "WHO WAS MOLESTING WHO?"

"Who?" Takahiro asked in return.

'_I was sexually harassed by this rabbit for three fucking years (not really if it's not against my will – _Misaki's heart say_). And you said that I am the one who molesting him!_' Misaki's mouth could just open and close without any voice coming out. After a minute of just opening and closing his mouth, Misaki managed to say, "Nii-chan...?"

"Yes?"

"Kill me now please..."

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Misaki : Aaaaah why'd you always put me in embarrassing situation like this you fujoshi-we?

Akihiko : so after this long, this chapter is only like this? And I got no dialogue at all.

Me : Shut up! I did my best, and I promise I'll write next chapter as soon as possible

Misaki : Don't ignore me!

Akihiko : Well I'm not sure if there's any reader who read this chapter though.

Me : You're sooooo meeeaaaan*cries* hhhuhuhuhuhuu please I would like to know your opinion for this chapter, readers... Is this story stil worth to read? Review pleeease ToT


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I don't know what I should say now. I had been on hiatus for almost a year… It's just I couldn't find the mood to write, that's all *bows***

**Sooooo this is the new chapter of "The Little Usagi"**

**Disclaimer : Junjou Romantica is not My Own**

**Read and Enjoy :D**

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

CHAPTER 7

Misaki stared blankly at the door. Too many thoughts were rolling in his poor head. So many that he didn't know anymore what he was thinking anymore.

"Misaki."

Silence

"Misaki…"

Still silence

Akihiko sighed. "You have been stared at that door for ten minutes like you wanted to give some telepathy to it. At this rate you'll bore a hole on my door you know."

Finally Misaki turned his head towards the voice talking to him. He just stared at Akihiko blankly.

The silver haired boy massaged his temple. It seemed his lover wouldn't listen to whatever he said. Suddenly he was struck with an idea. He walked towards Misaki who was standing in front of the door slowly.

Misaki stayed still. Not even aware that Akihiko was now standing in front of him.

'Poor kid, seems like he almost lost his sanity,' Akihiko mentalled. Then in the lightning speed Akihiko pulled Misaki's collar, tiptoed, and kissed the poor brunette passionately.

"KYAAAAAAH" Misaki screamed in high pitched voice. He was so surprised that he slipped on his own feet, stumbled back, and hit his head on the door with a loud 'THUD'

"You have such a girly scream when you're surprised. Are you sure you're over twenty?" Akihiko smirked.

"The Hell Usagi-san!" Misaki blushed madly. "The hell are you doing!"

The boy just smiled innocently. "Well, it seemed the princess had lost her soul so I have to kiss her to make her soul return to her body."

Misaki only could open and close his mouth without voicing anything at all. This silver haired guy (boy) in front of him was really unbelievable. After calming his breath and regaining his composure for a minute finally Misaki could think more clearly now. "Whatever you say Usagi-san…." Misaki sighed. "I can't believe what happened just now with nii-chan. Is it a dream? Am I dreaming now?"

Akihiko stared at the brunette sprawling on the floor. 'Maybe his head hit the door too hard'. He then pinched Misaki's cheek.

"Ow ow ow," Misaki cringed while rubbing his sore cheek. "What's that for?"

"You asked if it's a dream right?" Akihiko answered matter of factly. "If you feel the pain then it's not a dream isn't it?"

"…" Misaki recalled again what happened earlier.

_~flashback~ an hour earlier…_

Akihiko hadn't said anything since they meet Takahiro at the street earlier. He was terrified because it seemed Takahiro was ready to kill someone. It was the first time he saw Takahiro looking like that. So he decided to stay silent and letting Misaki take care of it. 'Ganbatte Misaki,' He mentalled.

"I know you're gay since long Misaki..."

Akihiko honestly didn't believe his own ears. As the conversation goes on Akihiko grew more and more speechless (not that he said anything since the beginning anyway.)

"And do you remember when three of us were hanging out together? I knew you were drunk a little but I didn't expect you to stare at Usagi-chan like you want to jump him!"

As hearing Takahiro saying this Akihiko really had a problem keeping his face straight. He nearly choked on his tea. Damn, if he could he would be rolling on the floor laughing his ass off right now. But although he was so amused on seeing Misaki's priceless face right now, he couldn't do that.

To say that Akihiko was amusing maybe sounded cruel. But he couldn't help it. These Takahashi brothers never failed to amaze him. Seeing Takahiro who was crying and ranting about his baby brother and Misaki who was flustered like fish on the land really amused him to no end. Takahiro even blabbering a bunch kind of evidence that Misaki was dating Akihiko. 'This siblings are really interresting,' Akihiko mused in his mind. New plot for his novel were flowing so nicely in his head. Aikawa would surely give a thousand thanks to him after this.

Their conversation goes on and on. Akihiko even considering taking popcorn from the kitchen. It's funnier to watch this brother's show while eating popcorn after all. Hearing Misaki's feeling from Takahiro's point of view was not bad at all. Plus the sight of flustered Misaki. Perfect.

But the problem wouldn't be solved if it continued like this. Akihiko worried those brothers would lose their sanity soon. So with his innocent face as a child he decided to step into that brother's fest.

"Takahiro-nii-san…"

Takahiro and Misaki automatically stopped their ranting and turned their head to the sound of innocent child who was sitting quietly all the time. They're already standing.

Silence…

"W-what is it, err…?" Takahiro broke the silence while glancing to Misaki.

"Eeerrr…" Misaki panicked. Then he spotted Suzuki-san on couch not too far from them. "Suzuki!" Misaki blurted. "H-his name is Suzuki…." Misaki mentally slapped his head for naming the Akihiko-boy after his favorite stuffed bear.

"Ehm Suzuki-kun?" Takahiro then realized that he and Misaki had been ignoring the boy and yelling to each other endlessly. He thought they were scaring the boy. "I'm sorry Suzuki-kun, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Am sorry…" Akihiko whispered.

"'What?" Takahiro asked confusedly

"I am Sorry….."

Misaki's and Takahiro's hearts clenched by the sight before them. The silver haired boy was crying! He had his palms clenched on his each knees. His head was bowed down and tears were falling from his face. And his whole body was trembling too.

"I am so sorry," Akihiko repeated. "It's not Misaki-san's fault, it's my fault!" he cried harder.

"What are you saying Suzuki-kun?" Takahiro became more confused. He approached the crying boy and kneeled beside him. He then patted the boy's back soothingly. "Calm down calm down."

"I-I…" Akihiko looked up to look at Takahiro. "I-I ask… Misaki-san to k-kiss me.." he sobbed.

"WHAT?" Takahiro gasped.

"I'm so sorry… Please don't hate Misaki-san," Akihiko wiped his teary face. "Misaki-san didn't mean to… I know he didn't love me but I asked him to kiss me I'm so sorry.. It's really my fault…"

"…" now it's time to Takahiro to be speechless.

"I love Misaki-san!" the boy clutched Takahiro's hand. "Although he doesn't love me.. I- I just wanted to kiss him once," he gazed directly at Takahiro's eyes deeply.

"Suzuki-kun…"

"Please don't hate Misaki-san… Misaki-san loves Takahiro-nii-san so much as a brother. Misaki-san will be sad if Takahiro-nii-san hates him…"

Takahiro was at lost, he was touched by the boy's honesty, 'how could a merely this 15-or-so years old or so really has such a thought?' "Suzuki-kun!" Takahiro cried while clutching the boy's hands on his own. "You're so pure hearted!"

"Takahiro-nii-san…" Akihiko choked, surprised by Takahiro's sudden outburst.

The older brunette hugged the silver haired boy while crying dramatically. "Don't worry Suzuki-kun. You'll definitely find your true love, you still have long way to go. Don't hang on my good for nothing brother. Someday you'll find someone who truly loves you from the bottom of their heart. And it could be a girl, a very cute girl. You're also very cute, I'm sure you'll become a handsome man and you can get any girl you wants and… and... and..."

Meanwhile, all this time Misaki was… well… he was between amazed, speechless, and dumbfounded, Takahiro was ranting on and on in encouraging the broken-hearted-Suzuki-kun not to be sad. He couldn't say anything as he watching the drama in front of him. He couldn't even think straight.

Akihiko smirked towards Misaki. From this position Akihiko was facing Misaki and Takahiro couldn't see their faces. 'Usagi-san is faking it!' Misaki's face reddened in rage.

"So Misaki," Takahiro released his hug and turned to face Misaki. Akihiko's smirking face was back to his innocent crying face immediately. "You must apologize to Suzuki-kun," he settled himself to sit beside Akihiko while putting his right hand on the boy's shoulder. His left hand adjusting his glasses.

"What?" Misaki agaped, not quite sure what his brother was talking about.

"I said you must apologize to Suzuki-kun. It's true that Suzuki-san was the one who asking you to kiss him. But as an adult you shouldn't do that. Kissing someone without love and just out of pity will just hurt them. And you did that to this innocent kid," Takahiro said wisely.

'INNOCENT kid?' Misaki wanted to scream that but fortunately he only did it in his head. "B-but nii-chan…"

"Misaki," Takahiro insisted. Misaki's eyebrow twitched. The tone his older brother using now was like one in the past when he lecturing 10 years old Misaki when Misaki refused to brush his teeth before going to bed. "Apologize and explaining properly to him now."

Misaki had no choice. He couldn't find a good reason to refuse his brother. But at least Takahiro calmed down thanks to Usagi-san. He looked to Akihiko. Akihiko's eyes were signaling Misaki to play along with this.

"S-Suzuki-kun," calling Akihiko with that name felt rather funny. "I am so sorry, I can't accept your love."

"Why?" Akihiko asked in tiny voice.

He didn't expect Akihiko to ask that. "W-well I…"

"Do you already have someone you love?"

Misaki was surprised. "What?"

"Do you have a lover?"

Akihiko was asking this with a heart broken tone but Misaki knew better that sly boy was just messing with him. "Err… Well… It's like…" Misaki gave up, "Yes I do."

"Who is it?" Akihiko pressed.

Misaki's eye twitched. 'This bastard..." he glared at the boy but stopped when Takahiro coughed. He stared at Takahiro with pleaded eyes but Takahiro just mouthed 'Explain to him properly.' "I-it's…" Misaki paused. "It's Usagi-san…" he continued with tiny voice. He looked at his brother but Takahiro didn't seem surprised at all. No wonder, he already knew since the beginning anyway.

"Do you love him?" Akihiko asked in creaked voice.

At this rate Misaki felt like strangling that sly boy then and there. 'How dare he take advantage of this situation!' "Ano.. that's…."

"Misaki-san please… I promise I'll give you up if you really have someone you love," the boy pleaded.

Misaki's face was red as boiling lobster now. He knew Akihiko was messing with him right now. But he saw Akihiko's eyes were actually quite desperate too. It seemed the boy (man) really wanted to hear his feeling. Misaki knew it's so rare of him to confess his love to the silver haired man. Although they're already together for years but he couldn't say it freely. Not that he didn't love Akihiko, of course he loves him. It's just he couldn't win against his shyness. Simply that…

"I… I-I lo…" Misaki stuttered. His nervousness doubled because it's not only Usagi-san but Takahiro was also there. But this was his chance, not only he could reassure Akihiko but he also could convince Takahiro that he and Akihiko didn't just playing around.

"I love Usagi-san! And I want to be with him forever!" Misaki said with all his courage he could muster while closing his eyes.

Akihiko was amazed. Finally his lover said that words. The words that he wanted to hear so much. He never doubted Misaki's feeling towards him. But sometimes he just wondered if it's just him who was madly in love in their relationship. Actually he just wanted to tease the brunette a little. He didn't expect to hear such a big confession like this.

Misaki stared at the floor. He flustered as hell. He just wished some blackholes would appear right before him so he could jump there and vanished to the oblivion. First Akihiko turned to a boy, then his brother confessed he knew about him and Akihiko since long, and this sudden love confession. That's just too much. Hell, he could faint anytime now. But as he raised his head and looked at Akihiko properly his breath hitched in his throat. Akihiko's expression was one in pure bliss. His eyes were shining and he smiled gently at Misaki. Seeing that expression made Misaki's heart fluttered, knowing that he could make Usami Akihiko smiled with pure joy. And that expression was directed at him, only at him. And this man was his.. only his.

Takahiro watched this scene confusedly. _"Suzuki-kun"_ was smiling so gently towards Misaki after Misaki confessed his feeling about Usagi-san. Maybe it's just his imagination but it seemed that those two boys were emanating pink aura around them.

"Errr Suzuki-kun?" Takahiro poked Akihiko's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Akihiko jerked, he looked at Takahiro. "Ah I'm alright," he hurriedly settled his expression and pretended to wipe his tears. "I'm just a little surprised Misaki-san will confess so passionately." He then turned to look at Misaki, "thank you Misaki-san"

Again… Misaki blushed.

"You really LOVE him so much," Akihiko smiled broadly. "You should say it in the first place Misaki-san, so I didn't have to doubt you."

"…" Misaki's face was blank.

Akihiko stood up and walked to Misaki. He then wrapped his arms on the brunette's neck.

"W-wha-" Misaki stuttered.

"I love you too," Akihiko whispered on Misaki's ear. He unwrapped his arms then walked back to where Takahiro was sitting, leaving Misaki blushing from head to toe. "Thank you Takahiro-nii-san," he smiled. "Thank you for solving this problem for me. Misaki-san never said he has someone he LOVES. Finally I can hear he says he LOVES someone. To hear how he LOVES this person so much somehow put me on ease,"

Takahiro patted Akihiko's head, "Good, so from now you can move on to find new love."

"Don't worry. I'll DEFINITELY find it."

Takahiro and Akihiko exchanged their gaze like they're in some sort of brothers movie scene. Misaki just stood there dumbfounded.

"Wait nii-chan!" suddenly Misaki realized something.

"What?" Takahiro asked.

"You don't mind that I'm with Usagi-san are… ehm together?"

"Silly Misaki," Takahiro chuckled. "If I minded then I wouldn't allow you to live here or even meet him in the first place."

It felt like a ton of rock was lifted from Misaki's shoulder. He couldn't describe how happy he was. All this time he was always scared how to tell his brother about him and Usagi-san. He always scared his brother would force them apart if he knew, or worse, Takahiro would disown him.

Misaki ran to Takahiro and embraced him tightly. "Thank you nii-chan." Misaki didn't care anymore that he did this in front of Akihiko. He just wanted to thank Takahiro and showed how happy he was. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this from the beginning. I just.. just… scared that you would hate me."

"Sssh Misaki," Takahiro patted Misaki's head. "I can never hate you, you'll always be my little brother. As long as you're happy I'll do anything."

Misaki couldn't hold his tears anymore. He cried in his brother's embrace.. "Nii-chan…"

"And I want to talk to you and Usagi-chan about this properly," Takahiro said reassuringly.

Misaki detached himself from Takahiro and nodded while wiping his tears.

"And don't forget," Takahiro smiled broadly. "If he ever hurt you or make you cry I swear I'll hunt him down, chop his dick, and sink the rest of his body in Tokyo bay," he said this still with smiling face without a hint of joke.

Misaki and Akihiko jawdropped.

"Y-yes I hope he won't," Misaki answered nervously. He didn't know his brother was a sadist.

"Okay, all the problem are settled then~" Takahiro clapped his hands. "Ah anyway actually I bought sushi before I came here. Let's eat together okay." Takahiro took his bag and rummaged inside it. He then took out a box of sushi, "there they are. Hmm Suzuki-kun? What's wrong? You're kinda pale"

"Nope," Akihiko answered nervously. "I just think maybe I should take a diving lesson so I can do something if I were to sink…"

"?" Takahiro stared funnily at the nervous boy.

_~end of flashback~_

"Aaargh," Misaki cried frustratingly as he rubbed his sore head. "Feels like I lost my lifetime by five or ten years," Misaki sighed. "Too much happened these past few days. My energy is drained."

"Your brother is very interesting," Akihiko mused. "Who would think that airheaded man could be so sharp? I shouldn't underestimate the power of brother complex."

"Shut up baka Usagi. I don't want to remember those embarrassing things he said about me earlier anymore," Misaki sighed.

"Like how you stared at me like you want to jump me when you're drunk?" Akihiko teased.

"Aaaaargh!" Misaki screamed in rage.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

**Aaaaand this is the end of chapter 7. This is a rather long chapter. I'm so sorry I know the ending is suck. But to be honest I don't know how I supposed to write the ending. Sooo Aaah I don't know -_-**

**(Anyway I got my heart broken again a few months ago -_- seems like I got no luck at love *sigh*)**

**Aaaaanyway review please? :3 Your reviews always make me happy.**


End file.
